I Really Love You
by InggriSealand
Summary: aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. ia selalu mendekati orang yang kusuka. aku selalu berfikir 'apakah dia homo atau bukan'. ia selalu membuatku kesal dengan sifatnya, dia selalu menjauhkanku dari shinjikun, ya, orang yang kusuka adalah shinjikun


evangelion iron maiden stories

sudut pandang: ayanami rei

cat: plis d.. ko gw ga tau nama pengarangnya y?? maafkan saya wahai pengarang.. boleh kan saya berhayal.. hehe

aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. ia selalu mendekati orang yang kusuka. aku selalu berfikir 'apakah dia homo atau bukan'. ia selalu membuatku kesal dengan sifatnya, dia selalu menjauhkanku dari shinjikun, ya, orang yang kusuka adalah shinjikun. sore itu,

"shinjikun, hari ini ada waktu?" tanyaku.

"eh?! hum, aku sudah janji dengan asuka" jawabnya.

"shoryuu?" tanyaku lagi.

"ya. kami akan pergi ke resital kaworukun" ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"oh" jawabku singkat. aku menarik nafas dalam2. lalu aku pamit meninggalkan shinjikun dikelas. aku sedikit sedih dengan kata2nya. ia akan pergi bersama shoryuu san, sedangkan aku tidak diajaknya. aku merasa tersisih. saat dilorong, tiba2 orang itu memanggilku.

"ayanami san" panggilnya.

aku tersentak. dan kulihat dia dengan tatapan terkejut.

"tampangmu seperti melihat setan saja" ucapnya tersenyum.

"tidak" sangkalku kesal. "a-ada apa?"

aku bingung berhadapan dengannya. biasanya ia selalu membuatku sebal, kesal, gondonk, jengkel. kini ia tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"ayanami san" panggilnya lagi. saat ia berdiri tepat didepanku, tiba2 ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"kalau mau, datanglah keresitalku malam ini"ucapnya sembari memberikan ticket tersebut.

"kutunggu, ya!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya itu, ia jadi berbeda dari biasanya. akhirnya akupun datang keresitalnya. aku celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling berharap dapat bertemu dengan shinjikun. tapi aku tak dapat menemukannya, karna tempat ini ramai sekali. aku duduk di bangku VIP paling depan. aku sedikit terkejut melihat tempat dudukku yang tinggal mendongak melihat kepanggung.

"apa maksud naggissa kun?" pikirku bingung.

tak lama kemudian semua lampupun mulai meredup dan akhirnyapun mati, tiba2 cahaya diatas panggung menyorotkan sesosok pria gagah dan rupawan. pria tersebut memakai baju formal sambil berdiri tegak membawa biola. mataku terpenjarat melihatnya. setelah para penonton selesai tepuk tangan, ia mulai memainkan biolanya. ia memainkan biola tersebut dengan merdunya, suara biola tersebut membuatku merasa nyaman dan tentram.

setelah permainan biola tersebut selesai, tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambutnya. di tengah kemeriahan tepuk tangan tersebut, ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk pergi menemuinya. aku mengangguk dan segera pergi dari bangkuku.

saat itu, aku mengetuk pintu kamar gantinya.

"masuk saja! tidak dikunci" jawabnya dari dalam.

aku membuka pintu tersebut dan kudapati dia dalam keadaan seperti diatas panggung. ia tersenyum kearahku. aku benar2 terkejut melihat senyumannya. aku gugup dan tanpa kusadari, wajahku sudah memerah.

"bagus sekali permainanmu tadi" ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan lagi. aku tersenyum sambil mendekatinya.

"kau datang juga rupanya" ucapnya.

aku menghentikan langkahku dan tersentak.

"nagisakun" panggilku.

"ya?" jawabnya.

"aku-aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu akhir2 ini"jelasku gugup. "memang, sih, dari pertama kali bertemu, kamu memang aneh"

ia hanya tersenyum melihatku. taklama dari senyumannya ia bertanya

"apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu?"

aku terdiam. dan akhirnya aku bicara

"selama ini, kau selalu menggangguku dengan cara menjauhkan shinjikun dariku. saat aku sedang ngobrol dengan shinjikun, kau selalu memanggil shinjikun dan membawanya pergi. aku merasa terasingkan. tapi, hari ini kamu beda. kamu tiba2 memberikanku ticket resital tanpa bujukan shinjikun. dan kau memberiku ticket bangku VIP"

"hum" ia menatapku tajam. kini aku benar2 bingung dengan sikap dan tatapannya terhadapku.

ia mendekatiku perlahan2. aku tersentak saat merasakan tangannya menyentuh daguku.

"ayanami san. berarti, kau selalu menganggapku jelek" ucapnya.

aku yang masih terkejut takbisa berkata apa2. mulutku seperti terkunci, wajahku memerah melihatnya. wajah tampannya sangat dekat sekali dengan mataku.

"aku melakukan itu karna aku ga mau, shinjikun terjerat padamu" ucapnya lagi. kini aku memberontak dan menepis tangannya yang menyentuhku.

"memangnya kenapa? aku menyukainya. apa salah aku menyukainya?" ucapku marah.

"iya" jawabnya singkat.

"kenapa? tak ada larangan kalau aku menyukai-" kata2ku terputus dan aku tersentak. ia mencium bibirku dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. aku memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. tapi, apa dayaku, ia begitu kuat. tanpa kusadari, airmataku mengalir dipipi. ciuman pertamaku terampas oleh orang yang selama ini selalu membuatku marah. nagisakun tidak menghiraukan airmataku, ia tetap mencium dan memelukku.

tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan ciumannya. aku tak bisa menerima ini. kuhapus airmataku dan menatapnya kesal. ia melihatku dengan mata yang sama seperti tadi.

"aku menjauhkanmu dari shinjikun karna aku menyukai shinji sebagai adik. dan aku tidak mau dia jatuh cinta padamu" ucapnya.

"kenapa? tak ada larangan untuk perasaan itu" ucapku marah.

"karna, aku menyukaimu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

aku tersentak. saat aku mau menamparnya, ia menangkap tanganku.

"sudah lama sekali"

aku benar2 bingung dibuatnya. aku langsung lari meninggalkannya sambil mencucurkan airmata. saat kuberlari dilorong, aku melihat shinjikun dan shoryuu san. aku segera menghapus airmataku dan tersenyum paksa kearah mereka berdua.

"ayanamisan?" panggil shinjikun."ternyata kamu juga datang, ya? kalau tau begitu, tadi lebih baik bareng, ya?"

aku tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk sekali.

"kami mau keruangan kaworukun, kamu mau ikut?" tanya shoryuu dengan wajah gembira.

aku menggeleng dan berkata "aku tidak ikut"

"kenapa?" tanya shinjikun penasaran. alisnya mengkerut sebelah melihat kearahku.

"aku baru saja dari tempatnya" ucapku menahan airmata karna mengingat kejadian tadi.

"oh" kata-kata shinjikun terputus setelah shoryuusan tiba2 menggenggam tanganku dengan tersenyum.

"sudahlah, kita datangi saja lagi bersama2. lagipula, sebenarnya kita dari tadi kesasar"ucap asuka.

"eh? asu-" ucapan shinjikun terputus lagi karna shoryuu menarik tangannya dan lenganku.

aku bingung harus bagaimana. padahal aku sengaja lari meninggalkannya karna aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya.

shoryuu menggeretku dengan kencangnya. hingga di depan pintu kamar gantinya

"akhirnya sampai" ucap shoryuu gembira.

"aku langsung pergi, ya?" izinku pada shinjikun dan shoryuusan.

"kau tidak mau menemuinya lagi?" tanya shoryuu sambil menunjuk pintu tersebut.

aku tersenyum paksa lagi sambil menggeleng2. saat aku ingin beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, tiba2 dia keluar dari pintu tersebut dengan memakai seragam sekolah. aku tersentak melihatnya dan kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

"kalian?" kagetnya saat melihat shinjikun dan shoryuusan.

"kaworukun, pertunjukanmu tadi hebat sekali. sungguh bagus sekali" ujar shinjikun.

"ah terimakasih" ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"kaworukun, tadi kami kesasar saat pergi kesini. untungnya ketemu ayanamisan" lanjut shoryuusan.

aku tersentak, wajahku memerah. aku tak sanggup melihat ke semuanya. aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil mendengarkan.

"ah, kaworukun, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya shinjikun cemas.

aku tersentak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. kulihat, nagissakun melihat kearahku sekilas dan berkata

"tadi kepentok sudut meja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

aku tersentak lagi. padahal tadi aku sempat memberontak dan mengenai wajahnya. aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. padahal nagisakun bisa bilang kalau aku yang memukulnya, kalau aku yang melukainya. tapi ia malah menutupinya dan berkata bahwa tadi kepentuk meja. airmataku sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. didepan shinjikun, shoryuusan dan nagisakun, aku menangis dengan derasnya.

"ayanamisan? kenapa?"tanya shinjikun sambil mengelus kepalaku.

aku masih tetap menangis dan menghiraukan pertanyaan dari shinjikun dan shoryuusan. hingga akhirnya nagisakun mengelus kepalaku dan memelukku pelan.

"sudahlah, tak apa" ucapnya sambil menenangkanku. "shinjikun, shoryuusan, bolehkah aku pulang duluan? aku akan antarkan dia kerumahnya"

"ah, ya" kata shinjikun yang masih penasaran.

nagisakun membimbingku jalan dan menutupi wajah tangisku di dalam dekapannya. saat sampai ditaman yang sepi, nagisakun melepaskan dekapannya. ia menghapus airmataku perlahan.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa aku yang melukaimu?" tanyaku yang masih terisak.

"aku tidak mungkin bilang pada mereka kalau kau melukaiku" jawabnya

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau kau disalahkan oleh mereka"

"kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"karna aku menyukaimu" jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

aku menangis lagi sambil memeluknya. ia membalas pelukanku dan menenangkanku lagi.

"ingatlah, walau kau menyukai seseorang, aku akan tetap menyukaimu. aku akan selalu menerimamu kapan saja" bisiknya dikupingku.

"aku mencintaimu" ucapku sesunggukan. "aku mulai mencintaimu, nagisakun"

dimalam yang sunyi itu, aku merasakan lagi kelembutan bibir nagisakun saat menciumku.


End file.
